


Don't Stop

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [113]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Don't Stop

You sat in Prompto’s lap, his arms loosely circling your waist. With a cheeky grin, Prompto pressed a kiss to the corner of your eye, and you retaliated with a kiss to his freckled nose. He let out an undignified snort, nose scrunching and eyes crinkling as he smiled.

You and Prompto had been playing this game ever since you two had finished dinner, trading kisses like love letters. The others were doing their own things; Gladio was training, Ignis was making a list for when you all reached an outpost, and Noct was watching you and his best friend with disgust.

Prompto’s lips covered your own in a chaste peck, pulling back too quickly for your liking. You turned a frown towards the blond, hands travelling from his shoulders to cradle his face and fingers winding in the hair at the base of his neck. Leaning in, you stopped just before your lips touched, your breath rolling across the blond’s face and ruffling the fringe in front of his right eye.

“C’mon, you can do better than that,” you whined, voice low for only him to hear. “It’s only Noct, Prom. ‘S’not like it’s Regis.”

“Yeah, but Noct--”

“Wrong answer,” you buzzed, snogging the poor blond. You held Prompto’s face firmly, keeping him in place as your head listed to the side, deepening the kiss. His fingers held your hips with crushing force, sure to leave a bruise later.

You smiled against him, tongue peeking out and tracing the seam of his lips before retreating. Prompto’s fingers relaxed slightly and you licked at his lips again, humming when you met no resistance. He was putty in your hands as your tongues danced, and melted even further when you let out a quiet moan.

No matter how many times you do this, you never get tired of the way he tasted. Regardless, Prompto always managed to retain that little bite of cinnamon mingling with caramel that reminded you of home. Add to it his refreshing minty scent, and Prompto was a delight to the senses. On many nights you had gotten drunk on his tongue alone, and you could feel that’s where this kiss was heading. And you wouldn’t have had a problem with it -- except for the audience.

You pulled away from his slowly, Prompto’s lips chasing after yours and making you smile. His blue eyes fluttered open and he pouted, bottom lip jutting out cutely. A giggle escaped from your mouth and you pecked the blond’s cheek.

“Maybe later, Prom,” you whispered in his ear. (E/c) flicked to Noct, who had found something interesting to study on the ground. “We have an audience.”

“Don’t stop next time, even if we aren’t alone.” His voice was hoarse, and his fingers had begun digging into your waist once more. His lips were level with your ear as he spoke, sending a shiver racing down your spine. “They’ll get the hint eventually.”


End file.
